Drabble Challenge
by writergirl99
Summary: A drabble challenge that my friends bailed on. Eventually one hundred drabbles. All genres/pairings/characters.
1. Game

**A/N: This is me once again, writing my prompt challange all by myself. It will eventually be one hundred drabbles. I plan to have twenty up by the school holidays, but knowing me it'll be close to a year.**

**If anyone wants the list, and wants to do their own drabbles to this challange, let me know. No set pairings, various genres, based on various characters... I think you get the drill. Please, let me know what you think!!**

**Oh, and for those who haven't, please vote in my Poll, I am really interested in the results.... It's on my profile page!!**

**This first was, was based of the prompt Game.**

It was a game between the two of them. He would make a move, and then she would make a move. Then it would be his turn again.

It was annoying really, because she was trapped in a never ending game. Sure, she loved games. On a rainy day she could sit down, play Cluedo or Monopoly and play them for hours on end. But this game she had been playing for years.

What was funny was that others were getting annoyed at this game she wa playing with him. How did they think she felt? She was the one trapped in this game!

So that was why she decided, she would play out of turn. Break the rules, turn this around on him; force him to make a move.

She did so, and it turned out to be just what she needed to break the cycle and end the game. Of course, they still played a game. But it was a different game… and it was one, where this time, she was a willing participant.


	2. Rain

**A/N: Well, why not put a second up tonight? I wrote this, two minutes before it rained. How crazy is that? Please review. Prompt, was rain.**

* * *

She loved rainy days, and for many reasons. She never used to like rainy days. It meant that she had to be indoors, instead of outdoors, playing with the other kids.

She would be stuck, inside the house, instead of kicking the football, playing baseball and running around the neighbourhood with the other kids. She used to love those days.

But like everything else, she grew up. Perhaps too soon, perhaps not! But all the same, she had grown up and like many things over the years, her interests changed.

Instead of hating the rain, she loved the rain. Often, he would find her at the window looking out, watching the rain fall form the sky, hitting the trees in her backyard, and dripping slowly down onto the grass.

He would wrap his arms around her, and he would led her to the couch, where they would snuggle together, sometimes, putting a movie on, sometimes, just talking.

When asked why she loved the rain, she would reply, "Because it means that I get to spend time indoors with you!"

Kensi Blye loved the rain and would love it, for many years to come.


	3. Banter

**A/N: My third of the night. This is what you get for watching NCIS LA and having a bad day. Oh, just noticed they all seem to be the same pairing so far, well, the first two can be any pairing, but this one, sort of has to be a certain pair. Umm... Spoilers for 1x14. Minor, though.**

**The prompt was banter. I've written like five different ones for this prompt, but decided to post this one. **

* * *

She was so sick of him. He always had to prove that he was right, and that she was wrong. Or, he just felt like arguing with her, because he had nothing better to do.

When they weren't arguing though, he was arguing with someone else over her. There was some sort of argument about her being a born operator…

She argued with him, only because he argued with her. But it wasn't just the arguments. No, he always teased her about this, about that. Like when Sam took hours - okay, not hours, but a lone time – to get ready, he compared him to her. How dare he!?

She was sick of his childish teasing and tormenting, and was about to let him have it, when a friendly hand was stuck on his shoulder. "Have you ever heard of playful banter?"

She thought about it for a minute, as the hand pulled away from her shoulder, and the owner walked away from her.

Playful banter? Is that what it was? He was just teasing her, possibly to get a rise out of her? Why?

Not that, there was anything wrong with playful banter… certainly not, when he was involved. She loved to argue with him, and love to try and prove her point. It was fun, to see what they could argue about next! She to, loved to tease him about things… honestly, she could say she never wanted things to change.

"You okay Kens?" a voice asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Sure," she replied hesitantly. Since he was the one asking… "Why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted… I don't know. Distant?"

"Just… thinking?"

"About?" he prompted.

She put her arm over his shoulder and placed her head on his shoulder. "About how I never want anything to change between us!"


	4. Snow

**A/N: Well, here is another. I'm working on a longer story at the moment, but I'm in the mood to write smaller ones while I work through the finer details of the chapter. So here I am, doing this challenge.**

**Prompt was Snow.**

* * *

How old was he? Older then others, that was for sure. He had seen, heard and witnessed so much more then half the people around him. Yet, he often seemed to find himself as the youngest.

Really, how could you not want to be a kid again? Be free to do what you want, when you want, muck around, play practical jokes against others? Who would not want to spend their adulthood laughing, smiling, and joking?

"Seriously G?" Callen heard Sam call across the yard from where he stood on the balcony of the house, cup of coffee in his hand, watching his friend in amusement as he tried, and failed, to make a snow man.

Callen looked up from what he was doing, to face Sam. "Well if you helped me, it would work better."

Sam sighed, put the cup of coffee onto the balcony table, and walked slowly down the steps, then carefully through the snow, over to his partner. "You're such a kid at times," he laughed.

"Ah… but why be anything else?"


	5. Dsiguises

**A/N: I was going through quotes I had for NCIS LA and I found the quotes about someone having more aliases then Callen and the quote about him liking his alias of Jason. This was prompted. I think it sort of expalins a little bit about it all, or, at least hope it does. Please leave me some feedback. I want to know if they are good, bad, crap!?**

**The prompt for this one, was disguises.**

* * *

He walked down the walkway, dodging past men and women, stumbling out of the bar, ignoring the lateness of the hour, and the cars driving past. He didn't know where he was going – he would know when he arrived.

He needed space to think, so he'd headed of to the bar, and had a few drinks, before deciding that the noisy bar was not somewhere that was good to sift through all the thoughts, spinning round in his head.

So, he'd payed for his last drink, gotten up, and walked out of the bar, down the street and let his feet take him where ever they wanted to take him.

He found himself, eventually in a small park. It was dark, and the park was empty. Taking this opportunity, he sat himself down on the empty swing, rocking backwards and forwards.

Hetty was right. He had liked to be Jason Tedrow best out of all his aliases. What was it about being someone that your not? Look at how many times he'd gone undercover compared to Kensi, compared to Sam. He had gone under probably ten times more then the two of them together.

It was so easy to slip into a role and play someone that your not. It was all too easy, and all too familiar. Because, Callen, had been doing that his entire life. Playing someone that he wasn't.


	6. Box

**A/N: So I have a ton of homework due tomorrow that I have not even started, but I really can not be bothered to do it. So I promised myself I would start it in an hour, so I could write. I have so many ideas at the moment that just won't leave me alone. This was one of them. I hope you like it. It's really random and was different to what I had planned out, but... I like it. I hoep you do to. Please leave a review.**

**Spoliers for The Bank Job.**

**Prompt was Box.**

* * *

It was something he didn't know about her. Sure, he didn't know everything there was to know about her, but after working with her for so long, and working so closely with her, he had begun to pick up small things about her.

He had thought he knew her pretty well. That was, until this morning. He really shouldn't have been surprised; Kensi Blye always found ways to surprise him. But this today, it didn't just surprise him, it shocked him.

"You keep your valuables in a box?" Sam had laughed when he saw her dump the box on her desk, walking closer to take a look inside. "A cardboard box?"

"Why not?" she asked almost rhetorically. "It saves me from having to pack them all up if I ever move. They're ready to go."

He smiled at her, "and is it likely you'll move anytime soon?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, and then frowned at him. "And where do you keep your stuff?"

He told her and she rolled her eyes. She should have expected that from him of all people. She looked past him to see Callen, watching the display silently. That wasn't like him. Normally he was the first to jump in and say something, to tease her.

"All I will say Kensi, is you still manage to surprise me," Callen spoke, as if reading her mind.

And he could. Or at least read her face and emotions. He could read her like a book, yet, there were still so many things about her that remained a mystery.


	7. Fingertips

**A/N: I am really upset right now, and this is the only thing keeping me sane. Writing. Please review to each one individually, I want feedback and want to know if they are good, bad, crap, out of character whatever.**

**This one I had written yesterday, forgot to post it. It's an open pairing, so view it anyway you want. Please leave a comment. Sorry it's short.**

**Prompt was fingertips**

* * *

It seemed like magic to him. They had laughed, danced, spun around wildly on the dance floor, had a few drinks, then came back to his place, where they lay, curled up together on the couch, just enjoying one another's company, not needing anything else. All they needed was to know the other was there for them, and always would be. They needed one another and nothing else in life.

The evening had been magical, had been so full of life, yet, here, right now, at home, with her in his arms, he couldn't think of anything more magical, as he ran his fingers lightly over her arm, up and down, creating Goosebumps.

Sure, the evening had been one, and one of the best nights out he had had, but this here, right now, was even better, and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


	8. Glass

**A/N: I'm not sure about this one. I mean, we don't fully know Kensi's background story, except for that bit about when her dad died, so I figured I would play around and see what happened. Thsi is what I came up with. I hope I got it okay - let me know would you?**

**Prompt was Glass**

* * *

He knew not to hurt her. He had been told many times, from Sam, from Callen, hell, even Hetty had told him not to hurt her.

He knew he couldn't hurt her and he never had any intention to hurt her. She had been hurt so many times. Not physically, although, she had been shot a few times, and beaten up quite a few times, despite being able to handle her self in a fight, but emotionally. Everyone in her life had let her down, or hurt her in some way. It was what made her who she was today.

He held her tight in his arms and pulled her against him. "Nate?" she whispered, eyes closed, as she drifted back to sleep again.

He smiled gently watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like no one could break her heart of glass. And no one would, at least, no one she cared about now. They all knew how fragile she was, underneath that tough extrerior and would be looking out for her, like they knew she was doing for them.

He would never intentionally hurt her, and would rather hurt himself then break her heart again.


	9. Laughter

**A/N: Ummm... another new one. I should stop posting and I should keep them and update a new one each day. But what the hell. For those who are on tomorrow, you'll get a nice surprise. This time, it's the whole team. I know I haven't really done a whole team one yet... So here I go.**

**Prompt was laughter**

* * *

It had been a difficult few days to say the least. It had been a hard week, but the past few days had been especially hard for the whole team.

It was the end of a very long day, and the team had decided to go out for drinks, as a way to cool off. They gathered their things and the whole team, minus Hetty who had to stay to brief the Director headed out to a nearby bar.

Sam bought the first round of drinks, and brought them over to the round booth that they had found, in the back corner of the bar.

They took their first sips and all was silent, until Nate broke the silence. "Some day huh?"

"Oh yeah," Dom agreed, sipping his beer again. Nothing more was needed to be said.

"G? You still staying at that crappy motel?" Sam asked his partner.

"Last night tonight, then I'm moving out."

"What's wrong this time?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I said," Callen spoke, avoiding eye contact with Sam.

"Now you've piked my curiosity," Nate spoke up. Dom agreed with him.

"Let's see," Sam began ticking of on his fingers, "we've had to hot, to cold, too noisy, too quiet… so it's not those."

Kensi looked at him and tried to read him. Why was he being so secretive? What wasn't he telling them? What was he trying to hide from them, that he didn't want them to know? She took another gulp of her beer as she pondered this thought.

Callen told them most things, or at least confirmed when they guessed, meaning that this had to be embarrassing…

"It's a woman isn't it?" Kensi guessed, drowning the last of her beer.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Hey, maybe she was. She still had to work out that one. But the look on Callen's face confirmed it all.

"A woman G?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"She's really hot and she's always around," he confided in his partner.

"Oh, I used to have a neighbour like that," Dom admitted, "I know how you feel."

"You don't think she would feel the same way about you that you feel about her, do you?" Nate asked - always the psychologist.

Callen blushed and looked down at the table, when suddenly he heard something he hadn't heard in a while. He looked up to find Kensi laughing.

"Seriously Callen," she began slowly, "of all the reasons to move, which, if you ask me; have all been stupid, this is the worst of them all."

She continued to laugh and it was soon contagious. The whole team was laughing. And it was just what they needed after such a hard few days.

Laughter really was the best medicine.


	10. Hat

**A/N: I have stopped caring what anyone thinks anymore, so I'll post them all, with or without reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I wrote this today in roll call - no idea how I came up with this idea. It's really stupid, but all my writing is stupid so whatever. I didn't relaise till just now, that some of the dialouge is similar that that of episode seven. I guess... minor spoliers for that episode. If you've seen it, you'll know what I mean.**

**I live in Australia where our Christmas is in Summer, I'm assuming Christmas in America is in winter - white Christmas and all. Please correct me if I am wrong.**

**Prompt was Hat!**

* * *

It was the middle of summer, and yet, people noticed that one person in particular seemed to think it was winter. That person got quite a few glances or people staring at him as he passed them by. Not, that he noticed. Or if he did, he didn't bother to respond.

"Thank you," Callen politely said to Cynthia Hallway, the wife of their victim, whom he and Sam just interviewed in relation to their current case.

He turned with Sam, to head back to the car, when he heard his name being called out.

"Agent Callen," Cynthia called out. They both turned around to face her. She gave them a small, shy smile. "You do know its summer don't you?"

"Yes," Callen smiled at her, "but I wanted to celebrate Christmas a little early this year."

"Oh…" she gave them a confused smile as Callen nodded once, and the two walked back to the car.

"Keep it on G," Sam laughed as Callen's hand went to the red Santa hat on his head. "And be thankful that Kensi let the entire suit drop." Callen glared at him. "You don't want me to call Kensi do you?" Sam threatened.

Callen groaned as Sam got into the car. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?" he asked, as he got into the car. Sam started the car and didn't respond until they were a street away.

"Cause you lost another bet against Kensi." Callen looked at Sam. "Don't look at me like that G," Sam responded not taking his eyes of the road. "You're the one who bet Kensi couldn't do it in under a minute."

"You're the one who stood there and let me," Callen counted.

"G, I let you do so because I knew you'd make an idiot of yourself."

Callen frowned. "Aren't you supposed to have my back?"

"Only in a fire fight G, only in a firefight."


	11. Emotions

**A/N: Well, I have done pretty much all Kensi and/or Callen drabbles so far, with a little bit of the team... here is something different - Nate centric. I hope I got it okay. Please leave a review, this one is a little more serious then some of my other drabbles.**

**Prompt was Emotion**

* * *

It was times like this he hated his job. Most people weren't happy with their jobs world wide, but he was happy with his job. But sometimes, like now, he wished he had a different job. He didn't care what – just any job other then the one he had now.

He had studied hard, worked harder then most, to prove he could do this job, to prove, he could handle it. And he could, but it was moments like this, that made him question whether that commitment was all worth it.

It was his job to study behaviour, to study the interactions of others, to read them. And he was good at his job. He could read people, tell when they were lying, read how they interacted with one another.

But sometimes he didn't want to be able to read people. Sometimes he wished he could turn it on and off.

He saw all the emotions that flashed across the criminal's faces, and saw emotions that flashed across his teams faces at the end of a long case. He wished he couldn't see what they were feeling.

He saw what other missed and it was expressions, behind their masks, permanently stuck on their faces, masking emotions to those who didn't know them, and even those who did. He could break through those masks though.

Sometimes, he really hated his job.


	12. Diamonds

**A/N: Well this is certainly longer then all my others... I put some of my thoughts on Valentines Day into this fic, so sorry if it's really out of character. I guess a Happy Valentines Day to all that celebrate and enjoy the day - sorry it's so late. Or Happy Anti Valentines Day to those like me...**

**Don't know where this idea came from. I hope this one's okay... I really was not sure how to end it... The ending's crap, but I fixed it up as best as I could.**

**Prompt was Diamonds**

* * *

Diamonds were a girl's best friend, or at least, that's how it was supposed to go.

Kensi was a one date type girl. She made her best effort to make the date as fun and as fresh as possible, knowing that it would be the last date with who ever she went out with.

So when she went out on a date with someone, for the second time, she knew there was something different about him and that this could possibly become serious. Not that she minded; she really liked Kevin. She just didn't want it to become to serious to fast.

After their third date, it was Valentines Day, and, like every other valentines day, Kensi was working. She hated this holiday, and tired hard to ignore it every year. This year however, she couldn't.

There were flowers sitting on her desk when she arrived at work. Not just any flowers, but a dozen red roses. And to accompany them, Sam sat on her desk and Callen in her seat.

"I hate flowers," Kensi said, walking straight to the roses, dumping them into the bin, not bothering to smell them or anything.

"Good morning," Callen greeted her cheerfully. Kensi glared at him.

"I hate flowers."

"And it's a good thing that I removed this," Sam said, handing her a small package with an attached card.

_Happy Valentines Day,_

_Love Kevin._

Attached was a small box, and Kensi opened it to find a necklace, with a small diamond attached. She looked at it and sighed loudly.

"So who's it from?" Callen asked, craning his neck to see.

"Whoa," Sam muttered, "Kens, it's beautiful."

"Yeah," she muttered sadly, "it's too bad."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend… or at least, that's how it's supposed to go."

"Kensi?" Callen asked confused.

"I had more then one date with someone…" she trailed of at the looks Callen and Sam got on their faces. "Oh great, you bet on that to?"

"You bet!" Sam spoke grinning, "But," he waved his hand, "continue on."

"And diamonds usually signify a serious relationship."

"Ah… I see the problem," Callen spoke nodding. Sam frowned at him.

"She doesn't want a serious relationship, and if she accepts the necklace she is saying she wants a serious relationship."

"Kensi," Sam looked away from his partner to face the female agent. "Keep it, you chucked the flowers, which probably cost more then the necklace."

"Yeah, because he bought them on Valentines Day, a day to exploit money from all the males in this town and a day designed to make people who don't tell their partners how much they love them to tell them how much they love them, then, when it's over they go back to how they were before."

"I sense a little negativity," Callen joked. He saw Kensi's look and apologised. "Look, do you like him? Her?"

Kensi glared at him and he held his hands up in mock surrender. "Slip of the tongue. I swear. Well, if you like him, what is there to fear?"

"Whoa… roses? In the Bin? On Valentines Day?" Dom asked walking towards the trio, followed by Nate, "someone obviously has a problem with roses."

"Not roses," Callen told the younger agent. "Diamonds."


	13. Sparkle

**A/N: Slightly longer then my others. Nate's P.O.V. Please let me know if he's out of character! This is what I was doing, instead of Modern History Homework...**

**Prompt was Sparkle**

* * *

There was something different about him. Something about him, that was different to normal.

He couldn't really be classified as normal, because the stereotype of normal is someone who works during the day, goes home, to an actual place they own and/or spends time with their family.

He doesn't have a home, instead spends a week or two in a hotel, then moves out into another hotel, or crashes at work. I've also noticed that he spends excessive amounts of time working. Not that I can comment…

But no, there is another reason he can't be classified as normal - because there is technically no such thing as normal. What is normal for one person is not normal for the next person.

But in the context of this, normal is a routine established by him that we have become accustomed to.

So when his pattern changed, we all immediately picked up on it.

No one could guess why he was acting different. Kensi and Sam always tried to guess, but he shot them down each time, and they seemed to get no where. They gave up trying though they wanted to know. Badly. Dom guessed a few times, but didn't really know him well enough to ask personal questions.

My guess is if those two spent a little more time together, they could be great friends, and even partners.

Eric didn't bother to guess. He just started a betting pool on what was going on with Callen. Last time I checked, the money could rival that of a jackpot.

Hetty knew but wouldn't tell anyone, playing her cards close to her chest. I guess she wanted us to figure it out.

It was my job to make sure that everyone was dealing with events that happened everyday, my job, to make people talk to me, open up a little more, to get them to tell me about their personal lives… This meant I had to get Callen to talk to me.

I approached Callen that afternoon, but stopped before I reached him, seeing him in a deep discussion with Kensi. He was facing me, but I didn't think he saw me. However, that's when I saw it.

"You've seen it to?" Hetty interrupted my thoughts from right behind me. I jumped a little, and turned to face her. I nodded my head in response to her question.

"He's in love."

And he was. It was obvious now that I looked at him. There was that certain twinkle, that special sparkle in his eye.

Kensi walked of, and I saw Callen approach.

"Night Nate," he waved at me walking past.

"Callen," I called after him, causing him to turn around on the spot and face me.

"She's one lucky girl!"


	14. Winter

**A/N: This sorta followed my drabble about the hat... Umm... when you start writing Christmas stories in February, you know something's not right. Well, I already knew that, and my friends all knew I wasn't normal but I think this is the proof they need.**

**I on the other hand, don't think being different and crazy as your friends put it is that bad. Sure, you get your holidays mixed up a little, and go around for a day in May singing Christmas carrols none stop, and wishing people a happy easter in September, but what's wrong with that?**

**Prompt was Winter**

* * *

There was one time of the year that Callen hated more then most. Well, okay, he hated all holidays, including his birthday – honestly he did not see the point – but this holiday in particular, he hated.

It was winter, so the weather was uncomfortably cold, rainy and often the skies quite dark.

At this time, you could see people being emotional wherever you went, you could see families "hanging out" together, when they normally hated each other and didn't want to be seen dead together. You had the decorations in each store, and the carols blaring over every radio and stereo system. Not to mention the costumes. All those fake Santas…

All that for what? Buying presents for your family? It would be fine, if you actually had a family and someone to buy presents for.

Callen had always been left out at Christmas, never being in a home long enough to be included on any Christmas list. He was never in a home long enough to be considered family, let alone anyone care about him enough to send him a present or card. The same went for his birthday… Although, Sam had promised him one this year… Speaking of…

"Hey G," the voice of his partner broke his thoughts, causing Callen to look up from his desk and see his partner, standing above him, casing a shadow in the light.

"It's Christmas eve!"

"Yeah? So?"

"What are you doing here?"

It was at that moment that the doors opened and the rest of the team walked through the doors, all chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

"Spending Christmas eve with the family G!"

Callen gave him a confused look, so he elaborated, or tried to, but Kensi beat him to it, bouncing over to the two agents. "Merry Christmas Callen," she bent down to give him a hug, which he returned.

"You to!" he responded warmly, pulling away when Nate handed him a beer.

"A beer? Nate, does Hetty know?" Callen asked, mildly amused.

"Indeed I do Mr. Callen," she responded, stepping from behind Nate. "And what is Christmas without a little alcohol?"

"Now, Mr Getz, let's start handing out presents shall we?" Hetty ordered.

Callen smiled and opened his beer. He had a feeling that for the first time, he was going to enjoy this holiday. The first Christmas he had ever spent with his family.


	15. Bruise

****

A/N: Wow, finally an update for this. Lol. Ah... this seems a little out of character, so I hope it's not to out of charcter - let me know if it is. I guess you can all tell who's point of view this is...

**Prompt was bruise.**

He reached forward and without a word, used his thumb to rub gently across her cheek. She leant gently into his touch as he continued his mini striations across her cheek, rubbing the cover up off.

"Oh Kens," he whispered to her, as he rubbed the make-up off, enough so he could see the brightly coloured bruise forming across her face.

"Its part of the job," she whispered back, eyes closed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurting? You could have told me, or Callen, or Sam."

"Because," she opened her eyes, pulling back to look at him, "I'm part of an all boys club, I need to show I can handle myself. I need to be strong, be able to take care of myself."

"We know all know that Kensi, believe me, we do. Dom's even afraid of you." Kensi had to smile at that one. "But your human, and humans every once in a while show emotions, show pain."

"Dom's afraid of me?"

"He thinks you could break every bone in his body, without even blinking."

Kensi sighed, smiling at that comment. She'd heard a few agents say something along those lines before.

"Just let me know when you're in pain next time okay? Don't try to cover it up."

"Alright," she agreed a second later.

"Besides," he added, walking away, turning to face her for a split second. "You don't need make-up. You have a natural beauty."


	16. Stranger

**A/N: Sorry about lack of update! This is idea is loosely based around the season final but there are no actual spoilers if you haven't seen it.**

**Prompt was strangers.**

* * *

Sometimes it was the strangers that changed your perception of life. Sometimes, all it took was for a stranger to talk to you and you'd find answers you'd been searching for. And for Callen, this was the case. He loved his team mates and trusted them with his life, he knew they'd do almost anything for him, and he would do the same back. But there was still something missing. So when he met Libby, he found himself with that missing link.

He'd met the blonde at a café and had literally bumped into her. When he saw her, he felt as though he knew her from somewhere. Callen was usually good at recognising people and knowing where he had seen them before. He could not remember where he'd seen Libby before.

Libby remembered him straight away, and when she said his name out loud, Callen knew he would have to talk to her. So he invited her to sit down, hoping they could talk. Libby had grown up in one of the orphanages with him, she'd explained. She knew a little about his past from what he'd told her about the orphanages he'd lived in before this one, and from the time he'd stayed at the orphanage with her. She gave him some of the answers that he had been searching for.

Of course, searching for who he was, going back into the past was going to take a long time fore answers, but having found Libby gave Callen hope, that maybe somewhere out there, there were in fact answers waiting for him to find them.

Callen had pretty much given up hope of ever finding out the answers he was looking for, and become content with his life as it was. But now meeting Libby… she'd given him a whole new perspective on life. And had given him hope.


	17. Popcorn

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who have reviewed. I do try to get back to all of you but sometimes I miss you - so I do apologise to those who I missed. This one was based on watching Leverage for like two hours straight and seeing how the team interacts with one another. Though different, the two teams do remind me of one another.**

**Prompt was Popcorn**

* * *

It was days like this that the team loved. At the end of a case, hanging out together, unwinding. Often the team went to the bar, had a few drinks. But this time, they went round to Sam's place to watch them game on the new plasma TV he had purchased only the week before.

The team, minus Hetty who had a conference call with Director Vance, laughed and joked with one another as they drank beers, ate snacks, all while cheering on their football teams. Callen looked around at his team, studying them silently.

Eric was sitting alongside Nate on one couch, eating a bag of original chips, both with beers, ducking, as Kensi threw popcorn at them. Sam sat on the opposite couch, Kensi next to him, laughing as Kensi threw stuff at Eric and Nate. They grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table and threw it back – starting a popcorn war.

Callen sat on the small chair on the corner, a smile on his face as he watched his team. They were so immature at times, but they were his family, he would not give them up for the world. He knew if things turned bad, they would have his back. Who cared if they enjoyed life in between the shoot outs and the explosions that they encountered on a daily basis?

Popcorn landed on Callen's lap and he looked up to see Sam smiling innocently at him. He threw it back rolling his eyes but joining in the group's food fight, the football game forgotten about still playing in the background.

This was what he loved most about his team – and he would not trade it for the world.


	18. Party

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ellepha who asked for this pairing. I've never written it before so I hope it's okay.**

**Warning: this chapter is Slash. Sam/Callen**

**Sorry for the delay, I've had a really hectic holidays. I've had a few other prompts written but I did not want to upload them until I had written this one. Prompt was Party.**

* * *

"Hi there," she spoke sipping her drink. "I'm Cindy," she extended a hand out which Callen shook.

"Callen," he responded, a smile gracing his features as he looked Cindy up and down. She was wearing a short black spaghetti strap dress that had a low v-cut and showed more then enough cleavage, which gained the attention on nearly every guy in the club that night.

"So Callen… you here all alone?"

"Actually no," Callen shook his head and Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"You're drink G," Sam arrived back from the bar, handing the drink across to Callen who accepted it gratefully, taking a sip. Sam laughed wrapping his arms around Callen's waist. Callen leant his head back gently against Sam's shoulder.

Cindy chocked on her drink, and with a disgusted look walked off. Sam and Callen laughed. "Now G," Sam began when the laughing had ceased, "What have I told you about picking up girls?"

"I can't help it if I am totally irresistible." Sam rolled his eyes playfully nudging his partner.

"Let's finish our drinks and get out of here," Sam spoke sipping his drink.

"Jealous are we?"

"At least I know any girl that hits on you won't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"Cause you don't swing that way. So I have nothing to worry about."

"No," Callen agreed, turning around to kiss Sam, their lips gently touching. "You don't."


	19. Change

**A/N: Lol Terri going to dedicate this one to you because you are my best friend in the world and I do not know what I would do without you. And dedicate this to Matt. You are the strongest, most amazing person I know. I don't know how you do it! You inspire me so much! Thank you so much for everyone who has read/reviewed! I finally have a few new chapters for you.**

**The prompt for this was change - let me know what you think. ****Also, anyone who watches Sea Patrol there is a poll on my profile so check it out. Thanks again, hope you all like this. Danielle is my O/C (inspired by Bird in Sea Patrol! lol)**

* * *

For better or worse. That's what the saying went and until now, he'd never really thought much about it. Change. It was a natural process and sometimes the changes were so small, that he never really noticed them. Until one day, when Hetty introduced Danielle to him -his new partner.

This meant that the order of things was thrown out. Here he was, partnered with Sam, and suddenly told he was going to be paired up with Danielle, to train her, as the latest NCIS recruit. He pulled Hetty aside, asked him why she was paring him with her.

"Danielle has the potential to be brilliant… I want her to learn from the best. That would be you Mr Callen."

Callen sighed and walked away from Hetty, over to his desk where Sam was waiting for him. "Hetty has assigned me a new partner, one Danielle Gibson. You'll be partnered with Kensi."

"What?" Kensi asked form behind Callen. Callen stepped to the side to allow Kensi to join the conversation. "I don't need a new partner," she protested looking from Sam, then to Callen.

"Apparently you do," Callen responded, rolling his eyes, hearing Hetty call him over once more. "Got to go guys, Kens, look after my partner."

"Yes sir," she mock saluted him, while Sam laughed, watching his partner retreat to talk to Hetty and the blonde woman now standing next to her.

_

* * *

_

Over time things change but there are always one or two things that never change.

* * *

Hugging her tightly, Callen then pulled back and gave Sam a quick hug, pulling back and sliding down into the booth the three were sharing that night at a quiet bar, about an hour from work.

"How was it working with a partner?"

"Honestly?" Kensi sighed, sipping her beer, "it was no different to normal, I mean, I work with you and Sam sometimes one on one on a daily basis so it was no different."

Callen nodded, sipping his beer as Sam laughed. "I reckon I am going to like working with her more than you."

"Kensi? Please," he dragged out the last word, "no way, then you won't have any stimulating conversations."

"Stimulating conversations?" Sam laughed, repeating his partner's words, only to be cut of by Kensi.

"Please," she scoffed, "all you two do is argue."

Callen rolled his eyes in sync with Sam sipping his beer. Sam raised his beer glass, "to change. May some things never change."

"Like our Friday night get togethers," Kensi added a second later refering to the fact that every Friday night, the three shared a drink after work in a secluded bar, away from everyone they knew, leaving behind work, the cases, and jsut relaxing, sharing a drink between friends.

"And our friendship," Callen added, "Even when our partners change, we will still be there for one another. Have each others back."

Clinking their glasses together in a toast, the three sipped their beers, before changing the topic to a lighter subject, which turned out to be Sam and Callen trying to pick someone out for Kensi. Some things changed, some didn't. He knew that no matter what happened partner wise, like today, Kensi and Sam would always have his back, and he, would always have theirs.


	20. Touch

**A/n: Reminds me a little of my last drabble. Anyway, I'm trying to update one a day for you. Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed! It's for you I keep writing.**

**Also a Sea Patrol poll on my profile if anyone watches, so please vote.**

**This was based of the prompt touch.**

* * *

She would not change it for anything else; waking up in the morning like this, with the man she loved lying by her side, holding her close, keeping her safe from the evils of the world. To protect her, as he always said he would. With their jobs, she saw horrors on a daily basis that no one should have to witness let alone live with.

Some how, it made her stronger, as he often reminded her. But what really made her stronger was him being there for her, holding her when she cried, giving her space when she needed it, knowing what she was about to do before she did it. But what she loved most about him, was the feather light kisses she woke up to every morning, placed along her jaw and her mouth, occasionally her neck.

He was what made her stronger, the one thing she could not live without and she would not give him up for the world. She would not change anything.


	21. Phone Call

**A/N: By some miracle I am actually updating everyday with one these. I hope you all enjoy them. Let me know, good? bad? ****Haha! Tez, got another one up. Lol but I think you hold the record.**

**This one is Sam's POV I guess... Umm... Prompt was Phone Call.**

* * *

Some people were lucky and got jobs they liked but most people got jobs they hated, or something about their job they could not stand. He was lucky in he'd been given an opportunity to do a job he enjoyed and was good at.

The cases he hated. He could not stand to see what humans were capable of doing to one another, what lengths some people would go to in order to protect them selves or get revenge. He enjoyed the feeling of giving justice at the end of the day, of being able to bring a little bit of hope to those who had lost it.

He loved the people he worked with. They were family to him - Hetty, Dom, Eric, Kensi and Callen. All of them, he loved and would not change for the entire world, even at times they annoyed him, especially his partner Callen.

What he hated about his job the most though, was those damn phone calls at two, three even four in the morning. Those, he could live without.


	22. Darkness

**A/N: I found that most of my drabbles were the same, using the same characters over and over again. So here is a new one. This is from Dom's POV. Who else misses Dom?**

**The prompt was darkness - For anyone who watches, wouldn't this be perfect for The X-files? Writing something after I Want To Believe about the word darkness after the conversations (fights?) they had about going into the darkness? Sorry, got a little side-tracked.**

**I hope you all enjoy, please, let me know if it is good or bad, I'm not getting many reviews anymore!**

* * *

The job was like nothing he'd done before. Granted he was still young, and hadn't had years of experience in a job like this. But he'd done the training for the job, been recruited in, and trained by one of the best in the business – the job though, was so different to what he thought.

He loved his job and would not swap it for the world. For the first time in his life, he actually felt he was making a difference. His entire life, especially through school he'd been teased, he'd been tormented. It felt like such a relief to finally be in a job where he was respected, even though he was teased by his co-workers, he knew that it was only cause he was the newbie. When someone joined after him, he knew they would tease him.

It was only light hearted teasing and he knew they didn't mean it. When it came down to things it was about trust, would they trust him to have their back, and the answer was yes, they would. As he in turn would have their back.

That was all fine, his co-workers, the teasing, and the trust, none of that bothered him. What bothered him were the cases they took on. It amazed him (and horrified at the same time) just what one person could do to another person. It was twisted and it horrified him to know end to here the reasons people came up with as to why they committed the crime.

He was making a difference in the long run, giving hopes to those who did not have it before, giving answers to loved ones. He knew it did not count for much, but he was atoning for his sins. Slowly. One case at a time.


	23. Tragedy

**A/N: An 86 word Drabble.**

**I am in tears because the pressure of everything is finally getting to me. I don't know how anyone can deal with it all. Anyway, I needed a release and decided to write. This is what I came up with. Guess you could associate it with Dom's death if you want...**

**Prompt was Tragedy.**

* * *

In their line of job it was to be expected - being shot at every day, all the death that they saw. But yet, when it actually happened, when one of their own, never came back, it hurt. The pain in your chest, the guilt of blaming yourself, asking what you could do, what you could have done.

Losing someone on the team was truly hard, for everyone involved. No matter how many times you lost someone, once, twice, three times… it never got any easier.


	24. Friendship

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Glad you are all liking my drabbles. And you so much to those who keep reviewing over and over. Viktorija, thanks so much for your constant reviews. Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, StaraptorEmpoleon, LostForeverInHisEyes. ****There are just way to many to name, but thank you all so much!**

**This was inspired by a comment made by LostForeverInHisEyes last night, about feeling like Nate trying to convince Callen to talk. Thanks for all the messages last night! They helped alot! It was also inspired but stuff going on in my life now, Tez, you'd know what I'm going on about. The whole thing with Anna...**

**The prompt was friendship. **

* * *

The sound of glass smashing caused Callen to jump. Quickly turning, he followed the running psychologist to the break room where they found Kensi. Standing leaning heavily against the walls, tears were falling down her face. Scanning the room, Callen's gaze landed on the smashed glass on the floor.

"Kensi?" Nate questioned, stepping closer to the woman who was now shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. Sinking to the floor, Kensi curled into a ball, pulling her legs tight to her chest.

Sitting down next to her, Nate sat close enough to let her know he was there for her, but yet far enough away to give her space. Knowing he was not needed, Callen quickly and silently left the room.

It was a few minutes before Kensi spoke once more. "My hand shook, and I dropped the glass."

"Want to talk about it?" It was a cliché line, and Nate knew it, but it was his job to make sure that the agents were fit for duty, that they were okay emotionally and psychologically. He often devised various plans on how to get agents to open up to him, and in this case, it seemed the direct approach would work.

"I should have helped her Nate." Nate did not need to ask, to know who she was talking about. "She asked me for help, she begged me for help."

"You couldn't help her Kensi." There was silence. "If you did," he broke the silence, "then you would have blown the case."

"I should have been able to do something."

"There was nothing you could have done for her Kensi," Nate's tone softened, "she was in too deep. No one could have helped her Kensi."

"But she was just a kid Nate," Kensi looked up at the psychologist.

Nate ran his hand through his hair. "She made her own choices." Standing to leave, he turned to the crying agent on the floor. "You gave her something she'd never had before. You were a friend to her Kensi. And she appreciated it more than you know."


	25. Mystery

**A/N: Have not updated cause every two minutes the internet crashes for the past week and a half and it has been hell for me. The internet is my life... As I was uploading this the first time it crashed. Finally managed to get it back... I've probably got only a minute left before it crashes again.**

**This is not my usual writing style, heance why I want to know if it was good, bad, how can I improve it, or does it suck!**

**Prompt was mystery.**

* * *

There was just something about her… something about this woman that attracted you to her. She was smart, beautiful, funny, sexy, and she had an aura of mystery around. Entering the room, you paused, to watch as she descended the stairs, her long black dress flowing in the slight breeze, her long hair curled, hanging over her shoulder.

She was confident, anyone could see that by her stride, and by the way she carried herself. Walking to the guard, you watched as she spoke to him for a moment, a smile gracing her features. It was the most beautiful smile you'd ever seen, something so rare that you'd only dreamt of it.

Turning away from the guard, she headed towards the doors at the back of the building, the glass doors leading to the offices. Pausing, she turned back, as if to scan the crowd, and her eyes landed on you. For just a moment, surprise registered across her face, to be replaced by her warm, inviting sexy smile. And then she was gone and you never saw her again, it was like she never existed. But you knew the truth. You knew she existed and knew that one day, you would see her again, one day soon.

And it was not long before you did - a week later at a night club. But this time she was wearing a short, tight purple dress, her hair tied up, slicked back. You recognised her almost anywhere, or course you would. It was the same girl, the same air of confidence around her as she flirted with the man on the dance floor, her arms wrapping around him tight, leaning in closer, whispering in his ear. It was the same sexy smile, the same laugh and the same sense of mystery that attracted you to her.

Who was she? You would probably never know, all you knew, was that if you were not pretending to listen at the art sale two months ago, staring into space, you probably wouldn't have noticed her.


	26. Hope

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I have been absent from the site for so long due to personal issues, no internet for like a month, work and exams at school I needed to study for, which did no good becuase I failed them all. Badly. Dad will kill me (not literally) when he finds out how bad. So hence why I have been absent for so long.**

**I finally have a little freedom from work (Woot!) and now have some time to write. Sexual Harrasment is doen, just needs some fine tweaking so should be up early next week. Please don't hate me. I hope this is okay...**

**Prompt was Hope!**

* * *

Drowning the shot, Kensi raised an eyebrow at what Callen was saying. Had, been saying for the past half hour. The two were at the bar after work. Sam and Deeks were supposed to join them soon. Nate had not yet returned from his undisclosed location, but had he been here he might have joined them. Eric had a date, and Hetty had a meeting with Vance.

"I'm just saying that -" Callen was interrupted by the arrival of Sam and Deeks.

"Saying what G?" Sam interrupted, a small smile gracing his features.

"That Kensi will find someone for her. That the perfect someone is -"

"Don't say right around the corner. That is so clichéd," Deeks interrupted Callen again. Wrapping an arm around Kensi, Deeks held her close. "Kensi, someone somewhere out there is right for you… you only have to look hard enough. And actually give them more then one date to prove it." Winking at her, her mouth felt open in shock as she looked towards Callen, who was laughing.

Sam held his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't look at me!"

"Kensi, it is a well known fact about you," Deeks continued on, ignoring her death glares. "But seriously…" he changed tactics seeing that her glare was now aimed directly at him. "Have a little hope, is all," he finished of lamely.

"I'm getting more drinks," she stormed off to the bar, not bothering to ask if the others wanted one.

"What brought that on?" Sam asked his partner.

"Oh that guy there," Callen pointed to the guy, at the bar, drowning a shot, "asked her out - second guy tonight. She got all irritated and defensive about it, kicked up a fuss."

"And let me guess," Sam laughed, "you said the wrong thing trying to cheer her up? Mentioned her one date only rule?"

"Yeah," he sipped his beer, "sounds about right." Then he looked at Deeks. "Why are you so late?"

"Me?" he defended himself. "What about Sam?"

"Oh nuh-uh newbie. You're not dumping this on me. I was waiting for you remember. The one who's car conveniently broke down."

"I was talking to Hetty," Deeks admitted.

"About?" Callen inquired, but it was at that second Kensi arrived, dropping shot glasses on the table for the group, plus a bottle of very expensive liquor. "Kensi?"

"Shut up," she hissed as she poured them all shots, "just shut up and let me get drunk tonight okay?"

"Sure," Sam picked up his shot, "but you'll have one hell of a hang over tomorrow."

She mock toasted Sam, drowning the shot before pouring herself another one, all eyes on her. "Well," Deeks held up his shot as Kensi raised hers to her lips. "Here is to hope. May we all find that someone special."

Everyone drowned their shots, before Sam shook his head gently. "Not a chance Deeks. Not a chance."


	27. Baby

**A/N: Just a quick update to let you know that my sexual harassment chapter is doen, has been for a week, but I have someone whom I need to read it before I post it, and it seems the universe is conspiring against me and does not want them to read the chapter... I'll give it a few more days, then post it.**

**This idea came from watching season 2 and the interactions between Deeks and Kensi, in particular, when they were at the jewellery store. Prompt was Baby. Hope you all like! xx**"Oww, Kensi," Deeks cried out, as the female agent continued to hit him. Hard. "What the hell?"

* * *

"Never again Deeks," she spat out, in between punches, but she couldn't finish her sentence because arms wrapped around her from behind.

She recognised the voice, calling her name; the person who pulled her away from Deeks. It was Callen. Only he was brave enough to go near her like this. Exhaling heavily, Kensi shrugged Callen of her, and walked away to cool off.

"Got it," Deeks muttered, more to himself then to Callen, who was standing nearby, watching the spot where Kensi had disappeared to. "Never call you baby again!"


	28. Memories

**A/N: Playing around with darker themes and this came to mind through it, though it's not that dark! Re-visit of Dom's death.**

**Prompt - Memories**

* * *

It was the memories that got her through. Thinking about and remembering all the times the two had had together, working together, time spent together outside of work. Sam had been her best friend and was always there for her, but sometimes seeing him was a reminder of the past. Nate tried to talk to her, but she pulled away from him. She didn't want to talk. Callen was there, as a shoulder to cry on, but it was not the same thing and it was not what she needed.

What she needed was for him to be there, at her side. To tell her each day was going to be okay. She needed to be able to tease him, to teach him new things as each day passed.

But Dom was gone- never to return again, only to be a figment of her imagination. And it was her fault. How she wished it wasn't. But it was – it was her fault, and no one else could understand that. No one else would ever understand the guilt, and the pain she felt.

All she had left, were the memories… and they may never be enough!


End file.
